


Eu não sou pequeno!

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde Kyungsoo não era pequeno, seu namorado que era alto demais.





	Eu não sou pequeno!

Kyungsoo amava o seu namorado, ele jurava que amava, mas que tinha umas horas que ele queria enfiar uma faca na cabeça dele, tinha. 

E agora vocês me perguntam o motivo.

Era muito simples: Era porquê o mais alto era um belo pé no saco quando queria, e por algum motivo ainda desconhecido, achava que não tinha nada demais em tratar o seu namorado como um ursinho de pelúcia e chamá-lo de pequeno, baixinho, fofo e o caralho á quatro, mesmo que o Do odiasse isso.

E era isso que acontecia naquela hora.  
Kyungsoo havia acabado de chegar da faculdade, depois de ficar uns duas horas ouvindo o seu professor chato tagarelar alguma coisa que ele já sabia de cor e salteado, e a única coisa que ele queria fazer naquele momento eram tomar um banho longo e relaxante e dormir, no mínimo, vinte e quatro horas seguidas.

E foi com esse pensamento em mente que adentrou o seu apartamento pequeno mas muito bem arrumado, apartamento esse que ele dividia com o seu namorado, Park Chanyeol, ou o grandão especialista em irritar Kyungsoo.

Quando chegou, a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar o seu bom e merecido banho, quase dormindo em pé ao sentir a água quente do chuveiro retirar a maioria do seu estresse, só saindo dele pois não queria que a sua conta viesse muito cara.

Com uma preguiça quase infinita, se enfiou em uma calça de pijama e um moletom grande - esse roubado do namorado -, vestindo também umas meias até bonitinhas, estava um frio danado e ele não queria ficar resfriado.

Depois de todo agasalhado, se foi em direção a sua cozinha lindinha, indo preparar algo bem gostoso para comer, afinal não era nada legal dormir de barriga vazia. Após preparar um Kimchi daqueles bem gostosos - não esquecendo de deixar um pouquinho para o seu grandão - e deleitar-se com o mesmo, voltou para o seu quarto quentinho.

Ou teria voltado, se não fosse o orelhudo que entrou de supetão no apartamento, abrindo a porta com força e chamando o nome do mais baixo de maneira insistente, e o pequenino do Kyungsoo nem conseguiu fazer nada: Foi agarrado em um abraço forte e sufocante, apertado como se fosse um ursinho e erguido como se não pesasse nada.

\- Kyungie! Eu 'tava com tanta saudade! - Quase gritou, todo afoito, sacudindo o namorado de um lado para o outro, antes de tomar um simancol e perceber que provavelmente o seu baixinho não estava gostando nada disso. 

\- Eu percebi. - Disse meio irritado, se ajeitando melhor e arrumando o moletom que tinha subido. - Eu sei que você é todo carente de natureza, mas tem mesmo que me apertar assim? Merda, a gente se viu hoje. - Reclamou, sem deixar transparecer que tinha adorado o abraço, vai que o menino acostuma?

\- Me desculpa, é que... - Começou, todo bonitinho, se aproximando do namorado e lhe abraçando de maneira decente, sem apertar demais e sem apertar de menos. - ... É que você é tão pequeno e fofo que eu não resisto. 

\- Pequeno o caralho. - Kyungsoo rosnou, tentando se desvencilhar do aperto que era mantido ao redor de si, fracassando miseravelmente, Chanyeol era forte, tá? - Você que é alto demais, seu poste. - Xingou, tentado novamente se soltar, e fracassando de novo.

\- Não, você que é pequeno, meu pequeno. - Chanyeol disse todo sorridente, em um movimento rápido pegando o menor nos braços e indo com esse até o sofá, se sentando com o Do em seu colo, esse que tinha um bico do tamanho do mundo.

\- Me chame de pequeno de novo e você vai ver só. - Ameaçou, encarando o maior com aquele olhar de "Satansoo", fazendo o mesmo quase choramingar e esconder a cabeça do pescoço desse, deixando um punhado de selos ali, como se fosse para de desculpar.

\- Desculpa, Soo. - Chanyeol pediu todo fofinho, com aquela vozinha arrastada que ele sabia que desestabilizava o coração do menor. - Eu te amo. - Soltou todo bonitinho, selando a bochecha do namorado com carinho, lhe fazendo corar e olhar para ele, com aquele sorriso de coração que era o dono dos sonhos de Chanyeol.

\- Tudo bem, eu te desculpo, poste. Mas me chame de pequeno de novo e eu faço você dormir no sofá. - Disse falsamente bravo, arrancando uma risada gostoso por parte do Park, que lhe fez rir também.

E eu não preciso dizer que eles passaram a noite toda juntinhos, trocando carícias e namorado, né?

**Author's Note:**

> Vamo bater um papo: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy
> 
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai  
> Pode mandar pergunta, eu respondo sim


End file.
